


Met By Chance

by darkmacadamian



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Another Cinderella Story (2008) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Angst, Cinderella Jimin, Evil stepmother Yoo Jeongyeon, Fluff, I'm sorry guys its for the fic, Jimin just wants to dance and sing man, Jungkook just wants to find his jams, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Lisa/Jungkook, Poor Namjoon is single, Prince Charming Jungkook, blackpink - Freeform, bts - Freeform, twice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmacadamian/pseuds/darkmacadamian
Summary: Another Cinderella Story, Jikook style. Ft. Blackpink, GOT7, TWICE and more.Sensational K-pop solo artist Jeon Jungkook returns to his hometown of Busan to attend his final year of high school, so he can rediscover his roots and find his ‘jams’ again.Enter Park Jimin, an aspiring dancer and singer who’s only dream is to make it into the BigHit School of Music and Dance. The only problem? His evil stepmother and triplet step-sisters do everything in their power to make his life as miserable as possible, and that includes regularly crushing his dreams.One fateful night, Jimin and Jungkook meet on the dance floor at their high school masquerade ball. His mystery boy runs away before midnight, and Jungkook is forced to find the boy of his dreams using only the mixtape Jimin accidentally dropped on his way out. Will Jungkook ever find his Cinderella?
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Kim Taehyung | V
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Met By Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!! Let me begin by saying that this idea came to me in a fever dream, so I refuse to be held accountable for the mess you're about to read. A quick disclaimer: I do not own Another Cinderella story, nor do I have any claim over its plot/ideas/characters/dialogue. At some points, I use direct quotes from the movie, so this is me letting everyone know these quotes/dialogues are not mine!! I also follow the plot of the movie pretty closely, so once again- all credit goes to Another Cinderella Story and affiliated parties!! 
> 
> (This is a work of fan fiction using elements from Another Cinderella Story, directed by Damon Santostefano and written by Erik Patterson, Jessica Scott, and Leigh Dunlap. I own nothing, including plot/dialogue. Fair use and copyright law.)
> 
> I also have no claim/ownership over the Bangtan Boys, but we been knew that already.
> 
> A couple more claims to keep the angry fangirls off my back: I chose Jeongyeon from TWICE as the evil stepmother because of the supposed beef she has with Jimin, and I thought it would be funny, not because I think she's evil in any way, shape, or form. She's my bias from TWICE so I would never slander her- this is meant to be FICTION, and she will be completely OOC. Just saying.
> 
> This is the same reason that I chose Lisa to be Natalia (aka the third corner of the love triangle) because I thought it would be funny because of all the delulu LisaKook shippers. She too will be very out of character. Once again, this is not meant to slander her, I love Lisa. It's just for the sake of the story. Cue the same disclaimer for Jennie, Jisoo, Rosé, and BamBam.
> 
> Now that all of that is out of the way, please enjoy my story! Please don't hesitate to bring any questions or concerns to my attention, and thank you for reading!

The stage was completely empty, other than a single performer who stood silently, waiting for his song to begin.

He was a sight to behold, blessing the audience with his ethereal beauty, like an angel who had fallen from heaven.

His jacket was dark, yet emblazoned with crystals that shone underneath the spotlight. The shirt underneath was made of the smoothest silk and exposed just enough of his chest for it to almost be considered obscene. Muscular and well-shaped legs were accentuated by tight pants that left nothing to the imagination, and his slim waist was highlighted by the thick belt that was looped around it. His hair was styled to fall delicately over his forehead, above sultry eyes framed in smokey eyeshadow.

All eyes were upon him, and the performer knew it. He allowed a small smirk to grace his face.

A handful of back-up dancers shuffled onto the stage and came to surround him, but no-one took notice of them. Everyone was too entranced by the man in the center of the stage.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed until the only spotlight that was still lit was the one that was focused on the performer. A hushed gasp rippled through the crowd.

The dulcet tones of an orchestra began to fill the auditorium.

The performance had begun.

The dancer slowly rolled his head across his shoulders, his gaze never once leaving the crowd. He loved this feeling: the adrenaline running through his veins, all the attention focused solely on him, his body flowing along with the beat and his voice enthralling the ears of his listeners.

He rolled his body sensually while he began to sing the first verse.

_ Naege malhae _

_ Neoui dalkomhan misoro naege _

_ Naege malhae _

_ Soksagideut nae gwisgae malhae _

The heavy-hitting bass came in, and the performer could feel it thrumming in his veins. His chest pulsated twice in response to the beat. Everything he was doing was coming from instinct as if his body knew what to do before he did. He was moving with deadly and powerful grace, thrilling the audience enough for them to break their silence and cheer eagerly. They wanted  _ more, _ and that was exactly what the performer was going to give them.

_ Don’t be like a prey _

_ Be smooth like a like a snake _

_ Beoseonago sipeunde _

The performed crossed his arms in front of his chest and snapped his body to the bass again, and then he crossed his arms over his head and then brought them back around to his waist.

Hooded eyes shot another sensual look to the crowd. 

_ Ah woo woo _

_ Naegeseo tteona tteona tteonajwo _

_ Naegeseo tteona tteonajwo _

_ Ah woo woo _

_ Mworado nareul nareul guhaejwo _

_ Nareul guhaejwo _

The tension was building within the audience as the chorus of the song crawled closer and closer. 

_ Gyesokdwae domangchyeobwado _

_ Geojit soge ppajyeoisseo _

Everyone was holding their breath as the song quieted to a near whisper, their hearts pounding in tandem with the beat.

_ Caught in a lie _

_ Sungyeolhaessdeon nal chajajwo _

_ I geojit soge heeonal su eopseo _

_ Nae useumeul dollyeonwajwo _

_ Caught in a lie _

_ I jiogeseo nal kkeonaejwo _

_ I gotongeseo heeonal su eopseo _

_ Beolbatneun nareul guhaejwo _

The chorus roared to life, the performer’s explosive vocals filling the auditorium to the brim. The audience had no choice but to watch, enraptured with the greatness unfolding before them.

At the closing of the chorus, the performer disappeared behind his back-up dancers before emerging with a simple blindfold across his eyes.

Sweat was beginning to pool around his collarbones and on his face, but it only served to add an even more ethereal gleam to his skin. 

His arms and legs swung around him as if he were off-balance, but the performer knew exactly what he was doing. The crowd screamed near hysterically in response.

More back-up dancers rushed onto the stage to aid in the show, encompassing him and grasping on his shoulders. 

_ Nareul wonhae _

_ Gireul ilhgo hemaeineun nareul _

_ Nareul wonhae _

_ Maeil geuraessdeut na _

_ I feel so far away _

_ You always come my way _

_ Tto dasi banbokdwae nan _

His hands curled up to the blindfold, his fingers slipping underneath the fabric in order to take it off. Just as the smooth silk was beginning to fall from his eyes, and the tension within the crowd was beginning to build again-

“Jiiimin! Park Jimin!”

The grating voice of Jimin’s step-mother, Yoo Jeongyeon, interrupted the fantasy that Jimin had immersed himself in. 

A frown came to rest upon his pouty lips. God, how he hated this woman.

“How am I supposed to become the number one female artist in Korea if you can’t be bothered to do your job? Which, by the way, is fetching me my favorite foods. Which include tteok-bokki and  golbangee-muchim .”

Jeongyeon smacked away the make-up artist trying to cover her blemishes with more foundation. Privately, Jimin thought that Jeongyeon couldn’t afford to  _ not  _ cover up all of those spots.

“Are you  _ trying  _ to ruin me?” Jeongyeon asked him. Her annoying poodle, Nanan, who always seemed to be underfoot, barked as if to emphasize her question.

Jimin wasn’t sure what bringing his step-mother tteok-bokki and golbangee-muchim was going to do to save her failing solo career, but nevertheless, he apologized.

“Sorry, Jeongyeon. I’ll go get that right now.”

“Yes, you will,” she agreed. “You know, a lot of people would kill to have your job. You’d think that you would be a little more grateful after I took you in after your worthless mother left- who knows where she’s at now.”

Jimin rolled his eyes in anticipation for the speech he knew was coming. He heard this every time he did something to piss Jeongyeon off (which was quite often), and at some point, he had learned to mouth the words as she said them. 

“She was so irresponsible, you know. First, she went and hooked up with another idol, got pregnant, had you, and then disappeared off of the face of the Earth. She’s the reason TWICE split up, and I swear I’ll curse her until my dying breath. My fame, my fanbase, all down the drain because of someone else’s mistakes. Can you believe that?

I don’t know why you try to be so much like her; she couldn’t really dance or sing, and she wasn’t very pretty. And she didn’t want you, but of course neither did I, not really. But I’m stuck with you now, unfortunately.”

_ And I with you,  _ Jimin thought miserably.

“Anyways, go get what I told you to get and be quick about it. And stay out of the recording booth and dance studio. You’re oozing bad vibes and it’s throwing me off.”

Jimin grimaced. He didn’t want to be in her recording booth and dance studio anyway. Her overly sexual lyrics and dance moves made him want to simultaneously vomit and die on the spot.

He brushed a lock of silver hair behind his ear. “Yes, Jeongyeon.”

She dismissed him with a wave of her hand, and Jimin began walking towards the cafeteria built into the company building.

He looked down despondently at his worn jeans and sweater, so different from what he had imagined himself wearing in his ‘performance.’

Ever since Jimin was little, all he had ever wanted to do was dance and sing in front of as many people as possible. It had begun with his mother, before she had left him in Jeongyeon’s evil clutches. She would always bring Jimin with her to her dance practices or vocal lessons, and any off-time she had she would spend with her son to teach him how to dance and sing.

After she was gone, there had been no-one to teach him anything, and Jeongyeon would have rathered die than to pay for Jimin to take any sort of lessons, so Jimin learned everything he could from online videos, the occasional free lessons offered by local studios and companies, and by gleaning any information he could from his triplet step-sisters who were training to become idols. 

His ultimate goal was to make it into the BigHit School of Music and Dance, so he could finally leave Jeongyeon and his awful step-sisters behind and follow his dreams. 

Jimin was confident he could make it into the prestigious school. He may not have been formally trained in any sort of performance arts, but he had raw talent and was a quick learner, and he had mastered quite a lot of things on his own.

The only issue was, to even get an audition for the BigHit School of Music and Dance, you had to have a recommendation from a current or former idol, of which Jimin knew none. Other than his mother and Jeongyeon, of course, but neither of them were an option for very obvious reasons. 

Nevertheless, Jimin refused to allow the lack of his resources to hold him back. If he wanted to become a performer, he was going to become a performer.

Jimin finally came to the door to the cafeteria, and he pushed it open in one swift motion. Immediately, the smell of deliciously cooked food assaulted his senses, and he could feel his stomach rumble in response.

He settled a hand over his stomach to ease the discomfort. They had been preparing for Jeongyeon’s latest comeback all day, and she never allowed him to eat while he was working. He’d have to wait until he got home.

Jimin walked to the end of the queue, and when it became his time to order, he said, “The usual. For Jeongyeon, please.”

The cafeteria worker, Sunmi, as it said on her nametag, rolled her eyes. “You’d think she’d try something different every once in a while,” she commented while packaging the food.

Jimin smiled, his eyes turning into tiny crescents. Sunmi was one of many very nice cafeteria ladies who never failed to make him laugh when he visited. If he could, he would stay in here all day rather than deal with Jeongyeon.

“She would say she has a very refined taste,” he bantered back.

“Yeah,” Sunmi laughed. “She has a very refined something, all-right.”

She handed the packages to Jimin across the counter. “I snuck a little treat in there for you too. In the paper bag. Stay and eat it- Jeongyeon won’t miss you for a couple more minutes. You’re much too thin for my taste.”

Jimin almost refused, but his stomach protested at the thought of having to wait any longer for food. Instead, he bowed and thanked Sunmi, ignoring her knowing look.

He went and sat down at a table near the very corner of the cafeteria, and opened the paper bag that Sunmi had prepared for him. 

Inside was a small container filled with various fruits, like strawberries, blueberries, and orange slices. He smiled again, this time so brightly that he could hardly see. Sunmi really knew him too well. 

He removed the lid and went about eating the fruit, picking out all the strawberries, one by one, and then moving on to the blueberries, and continued like that until the container was almost empty.

Jimin’s stomach was now sated and his tongue had a pleasant mix of a sweet and tart aftertaste. He was just about to finish the last orange slice when a hand suddenly shot out and grabbed his wrist before he could place it in his mouth.

Jimin looked at the hand restraining him before slowly moving his eyes up the person’s arm to meet their gaze.

He nearly groaned aloud. It was Jennie, one-third of the evil triplet step-sister triad. Behind her stood Jisoo and Rosé, with equally smug looks on their faces.

They all looked amazing, with fashionable black dresses, flattering make-up, subtle jewelry, and cute shoes. As much as Jimin hated them, he couldn’t deny that his step-sisters were gorgeous. 

That didn’t stop him from hating them. They treated him almost as badly as Jeongyeon did, ordering him around like a servant and embarrassing him in front of their friends at school, by spilling drinks on him or tripping him in the hallways.

Luckily, for as pretty as they were, they only had one brain cell to share between the three of them, and Jisoo was in possession of it around ninety-eight percent of the time.

She was also the nicest out of the three, so it meant that Jimin was harassed decidedly less than if they had been any smarter.

“Jimin-ahhhh~” Jennie drawled, smiling (snarling) at him, “what are you doing? You know you’re not supposed to eat right now.”

Her grip around his wrist was so tight that it felt like his bones were grinding together and her sharp black nails were digging crescents into his skin.

“Jennie-ahhhh~” he mocked, tearing his wrist from her grasp and holding it protectively against his body, “how am I supposed to slave away for your mother if I starve to death first?”

Jennie scowled and used the hand she had been holding him with to brush her hair out of her face.

“Yah, Park Jimin-ah, don’t be dramatic,” Rosé scolded him from her position behind Jennie.

Jimin merely raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. He had learned from experience that there was no use in arguing with these three, as their typical response to anything he said was to either admonish or whine at him, neither of which were stimulating bases for conversation.

“We’re gonna tell eomma, you know.”

Jimin pursed his lips and shot another unimpressed look at Jennie. Jisoo remained silent behind her.

“Go ahead, genius. What is she gonna do? Make me clean? Oh, wait… Or maybe, she won’t let me eat? Oh, wait… What if she grounds me? Oh,” Jimin moved closer to Jennie, until their noses were nearly touching, and enunciated the next word as much as he could, “ _ wait…” _

Jennie rolled her eyes and placed a hand on his chest, pushing him away. Jimin barely held himself back from dusting himself off from where she had touched him. Barely.

“Whatever. Just take eomma her food. I hope she yells at you when you get there.”

Jimin smiled sardonically and nodded his head in agreement. “She probably will.”

Which was true. Jeongyeon looked for reasons to yell at him.

He pushed his seat back, gathered all of Jeongyeon’s food, and pushed past the triplets to begin making his way back to the studio.


End file.
